mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.
= The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from The Girl From U.N.C.L.E.) The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. is an American spy fiction TV series that aired on NBC for one season from September 16, 1966, to April 11, 1967. The series was a spin-off from The Man from U.N.C.L.E. and used the same theme music composed by Jerry Goldsmith, in a different arrangement by Dave Grusin. Contents hide * 1Synopsis * 2Cast ** 2.1Notable guest stars * 3Episodes * 4Syndication * 5Home release * 6Soundtrack * 7Original novels * 8References * 9External links Synopsisedit The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. stars Stefanie Powers as American U.N.C.L.E. agent April Dancer and Noel Harrison (son of Rex Harrison) as her British partner, Mark Slate. Leo G. Carroll plays their superior, Alexander Waverly. The character name "April Dancer" was suggested by James Bond creator Ian Fleming who was a consultant in the creation of the parent program shortly before his death. The series was not as successful as its parent program and was cancelled after 29 episodes due to low ratings. Several crossover episodes were produced in conjunction with The Man from U.N.C.L.E., including the episode that introduced April and Mark. In their first appearance they were portrayed by Mary Ann Mobley and Norman Fell, respectively. In the Girl crossover episode "The Mother Muffin Affair", Napoleon Solo (Robert Vaughn) teamed up with April Dancer with Boris Karloff dressed in drag as the titular villainess Mother Muffin. Similar to the later spy series Alias, April Dancer often went on undercover missions where she had to affect a foreign accent (Powers is fluent in several languages). Her dance training was also put to good use in several episodes, particularly "The Mata Hari Affair" where Powers recreated the dance performed by Greta Garbo in the film Mata Hari (1931). Another feature was the sometimes outlandish avant-garde outfits worn by Powers intended to make her appear hip and modern. She was featured on the cover of TV Guide (December 31, 1966 – January 6, 1967), and the article on her mentions the show "...allocating roughly $1,000 an episode for stretch vinyl jackets and skirts, a bare-midriff harem-dancer outfit, miniskirts and the latest mod fashions from Swinging London's Carnaby Street." The article also underscores the show's major flaw: "Unlike her fellow U.N.C.L.E. agents, the ladylike April is not required to kill the bad guys. Her feminine charms serve as the bait, while her partner Noel Harrison provides the fireworks. She does carry, however, a perfume atomizer that sprays gas, earrings and charm bracelets that explode, among other interesting gadgets." In contrast to her keen martial arts contemporaries, the lead character in Honey West and Emma Peel in The Avengers, the more demure conception of April Dancer weakened the character and often turned her into a helpless damsel-in-distress. Arming her with gimmicks and gadgets was not enough. Additionally, the stories generally leaned toward parody, campy humor and cartoonish villains instead of the more realistic action-suspense format of its progenitor. This is largely due to the influence of the Batman series which became an instant sensation in early 1966. During the 1966–1967 season, The Man from U.N.C.L.E. also suffered a decline in ratings due to a change in format designed to appeal to Batman fans. Despite attempts at cross-promotion with its parent series — Harrison appeared as Slate in an episode of Man from U.N.C.L.E. while Robert Vaughn appeared as Napoleon Solo in an episode of Girl — the show failed to build an audience and thus lasted only one season. According to The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Book by Jon Heitland, and commentary on the DVD release of the parent series, the failure of Girl from U.N.C.L.E. was considered a contributing factor in Man's mid-season cancellation in early 1968. Castedit * Stefanie Powers...April Dancer * Noel Harrison...Mark Slate * Leo G. Carroll...Alexander Waverly; chief of U.N.C.L.E. * Randy Kirby...Agent Randy Kovacs Notable guest starsedit * Edward Asner * Joan Blondell * Tom Bosley * John Carradine * Jack Cassidy * Ellen Corby * Wally Cox * Yvonne De Carlo * Dom DeLuise * John Erwin * Bernard Fox * Stan Freberg * Boris Karloff * Fernando Lamas * Peggy Lee * Raymond Massey * Luciana Paluzzi * Lyn Peters * Pernell Roberts * Ruth Roman * Gena Rowlands * Ann Sothern * Olan Soule * Olive Sturgess * Leslie Uggams * Robert Vaughn * Carol Wayne * Michael Wilding Episodesedit The pilot for this series was "The Moonglow Affair," episode 52 of The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (February 25, 1966). * PC = Production code number Syndicationedit : This television-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Beginning in 1968, reruns of all 29 episodes of The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., including 99 of 105 of its parent series, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., were combined into a 128 episode syndication package in the United States.1 Years later, a few more episodes were added to the package, rounding it out to 132.2 Home releaseedit On August 23, 2011, Warner Bros. released The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.: The Complete Series Part One & Part Two on DVD in Region 1 via their Warner Archive Collection. The two 4-disc collections contain all 29 episodes of the series. These are Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) releases, available exclusively through Warner's online store and only in the US.34 Soundtrackedit Jerry Goldsmith's theme for The Man from U.N.C.L.E. was adapted for the series by Dave Grusin in an energetic variation. Of the 29 episodes, eight had complete original scores and six were partial scores, with the rest being tracked by the previously written material.5 Grusin wrote four complete scores ("The Dog-Gone Affair," "The Mother Muffin Affair," "The Mata Hari Affair" and "The Furnace Flats Affair"), Richard Shores – who would be the principal composer for The Man from U.N.C.L.E the following season – did three ("The Montori Device Affair," "The Prisoner of Zalamar Affair" and "The Danish Blue Affair") and Jack Marshall composed his only score for either U.N.C.L.E. series with "The Horns-of-the-Dilemma Affair." Jeff Alexander, also writing his only U.N.C.L.E. music, provided a partial score for "The Garden of Evil Affair," sharing "Music Score by" credit with Grusin and Shores (the latter two share the credit on all the other episodes, tracked and partial score alike). The opening and closing title themes and suites from the episodes "The Dog-Gone Affair," "The Prisoner of Zalamar Affair," "The Mother Muffin Affair," "The Mata Hari Affair," "The Montori Device Affair" and "The Horns-of-the-Dilemma Affair" are included on the third FSM album of music from The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Original novelsedit First Girl from U.N.C.L.E. novel. Pictured: Stefanie Powers as April Dancer. Note misspelling of Powers' first name. The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. was featured in five original novels, only two of which were published in the United States: * The Birds of a Feather Affair by Michael Avallone * The Blazing Affair by Michael Avallone * The Global Globules Affair – Simon Latter (published in United Kingdom, and in France as L'affaire des Globules) * The Golden Boats of Taradata Affair – Simon Latter (published in United Kingdom only) * The Cornish Pixie Affair – Peter Leslie (published in United Kingdom only) Unlike the series, the novels were quite serious, with the plot of The Birds of a Feather Affair ending in tragedy for April when the 'innocent' character usually featured in the TV show dies despite what April does to stop the villains.6 A Girl from U.N.C.L.E. digest magazine was also briefly published, which included novellas not published elsewhere. Gold Key Comics also published a short-lived (5 issue) comic book. Referencesedit # Jump up^ 1[dead link] # Jump up^ 2[dead link] # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Jon Burlingame, liner notes, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Volume 3, featuring The Girl From U.N.C.L.E., FSM Vol. 7, No. 14 # Jump up^ External linksedit * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. on IMDb * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. at TV.com * Television Obscurities – The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. Categories: * 1966 American television series debuts * 1967 American television series endings * 1960s American television series * American action television series * Edgar Award-winning works * Espionage television series * Gold Key Comics titles * NBC network shows * Television series by MGM Television * American television spin-offs * Television series set in the 1960s * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Español * Français * Italiano * 日本語 * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Edit links * This page was last edited on 14 May 2018, at 17:11.